The proposed pilot research is in response to one of NCI's goals of this program announcement, which is to[unreadable] examine both adverse and positive effects of cancer diagnosis and treatment on patients and families, and to[unreadable] develop and evaluate interventions to improve quality of life and decrease negative outcomes. This[unreadable] prospective, longitudinal project seeks to further our understanding of the psychosocial sequelae of head[unreadable] and neck cancer for both patients and their partners or spouses, using both quantitative and qualitative[unreadable] methods, and to develop and test the feasibility of a brief couples intervention designed to improve the[unreadable] couples' well-being, quality of life, and relationship. The uncertainty and life threatening nature of cancer[unreadable] diagnoses can lead to anxiety, depression, and traumatic stress. Further, head and neck cancer is a[unreadable] physically and emotionally devastating disease that can cause facial disfigurement, as well as difficulties with[unreadable] speech, eating, and mobility. This results in poor quality of life. Spouses of patients also experience distress,[unreadable] caregiver burden, and decreases in their own quality of life. Although behavioral medicine interventions[unreadable] designed to improve psychological adjustment and quality of life in cancer patients have shown promising[unreadable] outcomes, head and neck cancer has been understudied in this context and there has been little research on[unreadable] including spouses in the intervention, or targeting the relationship for intervention. The specific aims of the[unreadable] proposed research are to (1) characterize both negative and positive symptoms of adjustment to head and[unreadable] neck cancer in patients and their partners over time, and to examine the psychosocial pathways in which[unreadable] relationship-focused coping and relationship quality may affect these symptoms. Negative symptoms[unreadable] include traumatic stress, depression, and anxiety and positive symptoms include enhanced growth and[unreadable] quality of life; (2) qualitatively examine the impact of head and neck cancer on patients, partners, and their[unreadable] relationship; and (3) to evaluate the feasibility of a brief two-session couples intervention to improve quality[unreadable] of life and relationship quality. Eighty couples (n=160) will be recruited. Distress, traumatic stress, positive[unreadable] outcomes, coping, relationship quality, and quality of life will be assessed in both patients and partners at[unreadable] one and six months after cancer diagnosis. Twenty of these couples will also participate in a qualitative[unreadable] interview. Ten additional couples will be recruited to test the feasibilty of the psychosocial intervention.